Leader to Leader
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Megatron exposes the truth about he and Starscream during war as Optimus needs to know what happened. Post-war AU/G1/IDW Profanity, adult themes, sexual references, mentions of violence.


Leader To Leader.

**Warning: Contains mentions of sexual abuse and contains spoilers to my fic series.  
Time: Post War Within.  
Characters: Megatron, Optimus Prime (G1). **

The last thing right now that Megatron was expecting was a knock on the door from Optimus Prime. Considering the last few lunar-cycles, Prime had been a busy mech, and he was just beginning to get his life back on track, particularly with his mate.  
Having let the mech in, he was sceptical on the whole ordeal considering the last time Prime had entered his house was with a gun aimed at him. Well, more or less. Nonetheless, he allowed him in, he was just going to be more careful this time, and not let his guard down like before.  
"I have to admit, I wasn't expecting you," he said, giving a slight frown as he allowed the mech to take a seat. "Considering our last meeting, don't assume I'm not watching your every move," he pointed out, making no effort to hide what he was feeling.

Optimus gave a soft chuckle, though not a happy one. In fact, he was quite ashamed of the way he had acted. It wasn't him, and he knew he had let Starscream's words and his emotional state get the better of him. He wouldn't let that happen again.  
"I do apologise for my actions in our last meeting, Megatron," he said, looking across the lounge-room to the standing mech, a glass in his hand. "And I apologise to Shockwave, too. Please make sure he gets the message."

"Why don't you tell him yourself when he gets back?" said Megatron, arching an optic ridge to the Prime. "Or are you too ashamed to note that your actions have shamed your kind? And here we were all brought up to believe that Primes were the utter most perfection," he said, giving a laugh of disgust.

Making a soft noise, Optimus shook his head. "I did not come here to get into an argument, Megatron," he said, looking up to the silver mech as he just gazed back at him accusingly. "Yes, I will formally apologise to Shockwave when I see him next." After all, he knew Megatron wouldn't let it go that easily.  
Of course Megatron would want his mate to hear the apology. He had come into their home and put them both in danger. And though apologies meant little to nothing when it came to Megatron and other 'bots, he knew the rules changed when it was someone important to him.

"Good," said the former warlord, taking a sip of his cold drink. "Now, what was it that you wanted? Because, I have the house to myself, and I could be doing anything I wanted right now… Which, you happen to be disturbing," he said, sitting himself down on the couch. "Or did you come here just to make yourself feel better by apologising to me for being a ruthless piss all Prime?"

Optimus could have groaned, but he knew Megatron, and he was expecting this kind of behaviour. After all, even during war they had still had personal meetings. They were never good, but the both of them knew that they respected one another from a leader's point of view.  
"I did want to apologise, but I also wanted things to be clarified," he said, looking to the mech across from him. "There is no catch to this, Megatron. I am not asking of anything from you but facts. I… must know what happened between you and Starscream," he said, his optics lowering to the floor as he remembered the things Starscream had told him.

Narrowing his optics, Megatron put his glass down onto the small coffee table. "What of him?" he said, giving the mech a questioning look. Optimus knew what had happened. Starscream had left him to join the Decepticon army, and then he had deceitfully crawled his way back out to fuck them all over. What wasn't there that the mech didn't already know? Why couldn't Optimus just lay that fucking bastard in the dirt and _leave_ him there!?

Placing his hands together, Optimus shook his head lightly. "There were… _things_ Starscream told me. Personal things. I… I must know the truth, Megatron. He lied to me for so long, how am I supposed to believe any of what he told me? He created you as a monster, and though I know of your past, I don't wish for the lies to cloud my judgement of the mech you truly are," he explained. For all he knew, Megatron could have been perfectly nice to Starscream—even though he knew that was quite farfetched.

"That all depends on what he told you," said Megatron, beginning to think this talk was going to get much deeper than he wanted it to be. Primus knew what kind of bullshit Starscream had said about him to Prime. He probably guilt tripped him by saying all of this crap to him. And he wasn't about to tell Optimus his life history with the Seeker just to 'clarify' things.

Averting his optics, Optimus didn't want Megatron to feel uncomfortable, but part of him _needed_ to know what was truth and what wasn't. He knew what Megatron was capable of back in his war days, and with his condition, he wouldn't be surprised if half of the rumours were true.  
Giving a soft sigh, the Prime rubbed his hand over the front of his helm. "When Starscream came back to me… he didn't open up the way I wished he would have. I know his feelings were a lie now, but back then, I could sense that there was something troubling him. It wasn't until you… tortured me that he opened up to me," he said, looking back up as Megatron's optics turned away.

"You're going to make me relive this?" said Megatron, pushing himself up. "I said I was sorry for what I did to you, Pax, so don't even think about rubbing that back in my face! Do you think I like being faced with you after what I had attempted to do!? No, I don't," he sneered. "In fact, it makes me feel like I am nothing but filth. Now unless you have something actually important to tell me, I'm not going to stand by while you make me relive this shit," he pointed out, nudging his head to the door.

Ignoring the name, Optimus stood, placing a hand up. "It's not that," he said, knowing all too well that Megatron wasn't pleased with what he had done. Primus, the mech hadn't succeeded, and that was more than enough for Prime to thank their God, as well as the reasons why Megatron had been stopped. If Megatron had succeeded in violating him, well then he wasn't sure if he could ever face the mech again.  
"This is about Starscream, not myself. He told me that you raped him endless amounts of times, Megatron! Am I supposed to go on believing this if it's a lie!?" he asked, desperation tinting his voice now. "Just… please tell me what truly happened between you two. If not for the sake of me, then for the sake of separating lies from truth."

Parting his lips, Megatron swallowed hard, sitting himself back down. "Do you think this is easy for me?" he asked, looking up and shaking his head. "Primus, every time I think about what I have done, I just want to vomit," he whispered, lowering his optics now. "What do you want to know…?"

Sitting back down, Optimus felt himself relax, if only slightly. "When Starscream came to me… he accused you of horrid actions. He said it became a daily routine for the both of you. I need to know if this is truth…"

Feeling his hands clench, Megatron's jaw tightened. "Why?" he asked, looking up into the cerulean optics. "Why this? Why must you know what I did to him in my darkest hours? What importance does it have to you!? Who cares if I did or didn't!? Knowing the truth can't bring him back, Prime!" he said in defence, his fangs bared now.  
Did Optimus really think he could just come in here and ask this of him without a true reason to such knowledge!? Who was he to ask this of him!? Who was he to judge!? Who was he to know anything of his past and what it consisted of with Starscream!?

Lowering his optics once more, Optimus' shoulders lowered as he vented a soft sigh. "I loved him, Megatron," he said, feeling his spark tighten at the shame in his words. Yes, he was ashamed. Not of his love, but for his weakness in falling for such a traitor. He should have known once Starscream betrayed him first when just a youngling that he would never change. He just hoped that the mech had changed. But he never had.  
"Starscream lied about so many things to me. His feelings, his intentions. None of those can be answered now," he said, looking back up. "But you are still here, Megatron. You can tell me what I need to hear. What I must know. I would appreciate at least knowing one truth about the mech I had let deceive my spark."

Watching as Optimus' optics lowered again, Megatron gave a sigh, sitting back in the lounge. "It only happened once, Optimus," he said, leaning over and putting his hands between his knees. "I was… not in the right mind, and I may have had a little bit too much to drink. It had been such a long time since I had taken a victim. There was no one else around, and when Starscream had failed me… I took it out on him," he murmured, reliving every gory detail.

Optimus remembered when Starscream had told him what had happened. "Starscream told me that it became a daily punishment-,"

"That's a lie!" stated Megatron, his jaw tightening. "I may have forced him the first time, but I didn't even finish it! My mind fell apart on me, and I didn't know what I was doing. I threw him out when I snapped back into reality, and like a sobbing coward he fled back to his quarters!" he snapped.  
"When I realised what I had done, I punished myself over and over again. And the times after that? Starscream was the mech to confront me. He made me give into my dark desires, but it was nothing more than that. It had been consensual, and only ever consisted of him sucking me off. Nothing more. I would never touch the mech again after what I had done. He was simply a stress reliever and nothing else. It was never rape…"

Surprised, Optimus felt himself give a soft breath. "He had told me that he was knocked out and woke up in the med-bay… Not to mention you were the one who was forcing him… on his knees, as he said." Clenching his optics, he shook his head. "I was a fool to think I could relate to him."

"No," said Megatron, looking up. "I did the very same to you, Optimus. If it weren't for getting the call, I would have violated you in my crazed state. I know that. But I am thankful that I never did." If he had have violated the Prime, well then he was sure the mech wouldn't be alive now. "For what it's worth, Orion, I am glad I never succeeded."

Sensing something in Megatron that was rare, Optimus gave a saddened smile beneath his mask. "Knowing now what I didn't back then, I do not blame you for such actions. I know what temptation can be, Megatron. Even when I was Orion, I was still drawn to your charm in my childish ways."

Looking up, Megatron gave a soft noise. He always forgot just how younger Optimus Prime really was compared to him. The state of 'Prime' and his new body didn't do his age justice, but it made him look like a strong warrior, and Megatron knew he was.  
"You could have been my apt pupil, Orion. But I knew you never had it in you. Why do you think I took Starscream instead? I knew the mech was nothing but trash, but I needed as many soldiers as I could. And when I knew his intentions to overthrow me, I made him my second-in-command for one reason, and one reason only. I couldn't have him being unwatched."

"You still didn't have to leave me for death," said the younger mech giving a soft chuckle despite the seriousness of the actions.

"Well, no, but what kind of reputation would I have been setting if I hadn't?" said the silver mech, giving a light smirk. "Besides… what other mech would have given me such a fight?" he grinned.

Optimus let out another small chuckle. "We had our reasons, Megatron," he nodded, now understanding why Megatron had tried to cleanse Cybertron.

Yes, they did. Megatron would never forget that, either. No, he wasn't a criminal now, but his past would always be on his aft about it. "I'm sorry it came to this, Optimus," he said, looking back up. "If I had killed Starscream vorns ago, then your spark would never have been broken the way it was."

Shaking his head, the Prime looked back up to the former Decepticon leader. "If it wasn't Starscream, it would have been someone else, Megatron. We learn from our mistakes, and they make us stronger."

Well, Megatron couldn't argue with that. "Hmm. If I were any younger, I'd probably laugh at that, but you're right. Now that you know the truth, what are you going to do?" he asked, being serious once more. It wasn't like it was going to change much, was it?

Standing up, the former Autobot leader gave a slight shrug. "It might not seem much, Megatron, but to me, knowing the truth means everything. My spark still aches from the betrayal, but at least I am one step closer to knowing who Starscream truly was whilst he was with me."

"Yes, but it's not like you can backhand the mech for lying to you, Prime. He's burnt to ash. What does knowing the truth about a dead mech really do?"

Turning around, Optimus gave a small laugh. "For one, it tells me who you are, and that the filthy rumours of you were not true," he said, looking back to the silver mech. "I can look at you knowing that what Starscream said was a lie, and that's enough to make me feel better about the outcome of Starscream's life. I now see just how much he lied to me, and it's one step closer to letting him go, Megatron…"

With optics on the mech, Megatron nodded. "I can understand that," he said, picking his drink back up and taking in the remnants. After all, Optimus wasn't the only mech that had needed to let go and know the truth about someone who could never give them answers.  
Standing, he walked into the kitchen and placed his glass onto the counter. "You're welcome to stay and have a drink if you wish," he said, taking another bottle of high-class energon. "You can't get any better than the shit from mines, after all," he offered.

Giving a light smile beneath his mask, Optimus nodded. "I'd like that."

**Author's Comment:**

_I'd been wanting to write a scene with these two for a while, containing what really happened between Megatron and Starscream in my fic. _

_If you recall from __**What Lies Ahead**__, Starscream told Optimus the lies mentioned above, that Megatron raped him [successfully] and that it became a regular punishment. _

_We actually see the REAL scene in __**Dreams Come True**__, where Megatron snaps back into reality and throws Starscream out, who later runs back to his own quarters, and wasn't knocked out like Starscream had told Prime._

_During Starscream's final moments in __**War Within**__ we see a conversation with Megatron and Starscream talking about what had happened, Megatron saying the truth in his actions and Starscream's revealed multiple times that he 'enjoyed their time together' [meaning sexually]. _

_I wanted for the truth to finally come out in a real explanation. Of course, it wasn't the best of explanations, as it's from Megatron's mouth-which comes out rather rough, like so in the ficlet here. But I feel it's something that NEEDED to be told, because I know a lot of readers didn't pick up on the whole connection between what really happened between Megatron and Starscream. _

_Plus, it's about time Megatron and Optimus had a bit of a D&M [deep and meaningful]._


End file.
